Not My Enemy
by PinkDragonStrike
Summary: Sesshoumaru has watched Rin grow from a child into a young woman. But when she decides that her life is not meant for the path that Sesshoumaru assumed she would walk, withholding thoughts and misunderstandings threaten to separate them.
1. Thoughts of a Demon

_**Not My Enemy**_

**Chapter 1 Thoughts of a Demon**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

How long has it been now? Ten years to be exact now that I think about it. Of course, to me, that's the blink of the eye but to her it's a decade of age. Is that the same little girl that I brought back to life? Of course it is, I should know of all people. I visit her but she changes each time that I return. The hair is a bit longer, the round childish face becomes stronger and more representative of a woman's, and she's taller of course. I could have sworn she grew from three feet to just a little over five feet overnight. Of course the little girl is no longer so little.

She started out learning the ways of the old miko but when she died a year after Kagome's return Sango had taken her under her wing. Rin's curiosity and somewhat stubborn nature led her on a path that I never thought that she would walk. No, she wasn't a miko, but the enemy of a demon. A slayer of all things. Why this unnerved me a bit, I wasn't sure. She had traveled with me for a year and had seemed to have taken to demons without much hesitation. I remember when she first told me that she had decided what her calling in life was. I knew that Rin would not be the typical young woman. There was something about her that made her different but I had always expected that she would be a miko. It never crossed my mind that Rin would change that path. She was more of the docile child but then there were deeper signs that showed competitiveness and a fighter. Constantly racing with Jaken, claiming to outdo him in any way that she could, the bravery that she showed during our travels and even in confronting me for the first time were signs. Only Rin was capable of such acts. In that year with me, she was free to do more than any human girl of her age. She had aged beyond her years. She was smart and yet manipulative in her own way. Even as I think of these things, I still have a hard time understanding why she decided to become a demon slayer.

These feelings had changed the distance that I shared with her and how often I visited. I noticed, that with the information, I had decreased the amounts of visits that I would make to the village and gifts were no longer given. She spoke nothing of it, but I felt that she sensed something was amiss. Of course, she was also a young woman, ready for marriage so I figured that the distance was appropriate. But, as I think of it, was it really her age that brought about the distance as much as it was, what she had become? Truth be told, I couldn't stand it! I, a demon, had taken her in and she turned her back on me.

I fought with myself to keep from questioning her reasoning. Conversation, with her, was not as simple as it used to be either. The air was not relaxed, maybe because I had started to smell the stench of death of many demons mixed with flowers upon her. Maybe it was the fact that she, herself, had so little to say. During my prolonged absences, she didn't care to ask where I had been or what I had done as she had as a child. She would simply go about her task without a care. I could see her patience with my own silence waning. She was a fire waiting to spread and I was a drought ridden forest. Sango's training had hardened her. Was it because I was a demon that the smiling child had done everything but turn against her protector?

Two daggers with sashes at the end were her weapons of choice. The sashes added a feminine touch of her own but they represented death in their own right. Watching her handle them simultaneously was a sight to see. I had witnessed this up front one day in particular. I had been around the village during the day and had left in the evening assuming that she would remember that I would return later that night. I had done this during most of my visits with her as they would last for a day or two so it was nothing out of the ordinary. I noticed her walking back to her home and was approaching at a decent speed. It was not my intention to frighten her. Her senses were so alert that had I not stopped sooner than I did, the dagger would have gone through my throat. She had apologized but it seemed half hearted…not that it mattered. I didn't really blame her, I blamed myself for not remembering what she had become. I should have known better.

I haven't visited her since that incident, some time ago. But I continue to watch her. She practices as if she has a mission. The outfit that she wears is a combination of her own and that of Sango's. She wears a white Kimono top, cut off at the waist by a purple sash that ties into a small bow at her back. The kimono top was designed with purple flowers outlined in black. The rest of the outfit resembled Sango's but was purple where hers had been red. The sashes on her weapons were the only hint of the brightness that had once owned her being, a sunny yellow. If the outfit could have had a title I would have called it an elegant death.

Watching her practice is a sight to behold. She's quick, for a human, taking the heads off of straw created figures so precisely that she leaves no hint of a head ever being attached. Throwing one dagger up into the air and taking out a fake enemy before reclaiming it is her favored move. Her skills are well past that of Sango's now. They are the best that I have seen of a demon slayer. Yet, she continues to practice as if she can surpass her own humanity.

* * *

A/N: Yes. I like drama :)

I'm usually a 'start one story, finish it before you start another story' type of person. However, I wrote this chapter almost six months ago and was ready to bury it when a plot peaked in not too long ago. So here we are. I don't see this being very long, maybe six chapters or so but who knows!

Please be patient with me as I am attempting a great feat, at least in my mind :P

Chapter titles will be my previews this time, maybe some quotes later on.

**Chapter 2: Thoughts of a Demon Slayer**

Critiques are always welcome! Let me know what you think!


	2. Thoughts of a Demon Slayer

**Not My Enemy**

**Chapter 2 Thoughts of a Demon Slayer**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

It's been ten years since you left me in this village my lord. I remember how I awaited your return when I was little. Sometimes a moon would pass but many times it was less than that before you would come back again. You always brought me the finest of gifts but the gifts were nothing in comparison to you. It didn't matter whether you brought me a new kimono or a rare flower intertwined in the teeth of a shell comb. Had you have not been the one to bring them they would not have meant anything at all. You were my gift.

I soon realized though, that with each visit you would notice that I had changed in some way. I wasn't always sure if this pleased you but I guessed that you understood that it was because I was a human. Soon after Kaede died I realized that I needed to make a choice for myself. I could choose to live the life of the miko or the demon slayer. I had been presented both options early on, and I guess that you would have expected that I would be something like Kagome. In truth, I had thought so too. But my decision changed. I couldn't rely on you to always be there and…I couldn't trust a demon.

It had only been a few days since Kaede's death. I was still upset and maybe even more so by the fact that you had told me that I should remain in the village, that I would be safer there than at your side. I remember how I begged you to take me with you. You had promised me that I could make that decision when the time came and yet you turned away from me. I called for you, that night, over and over again but you didn't come back. Not long after that, I was attacked by demons again. If it hadn't been for Sango, I would have died. It was then that I understood you and I saw what I wanted to be. Demons had been the cause of my pain and fear too many times.

I remember when I told you my decision. I was still young at the time, so reading your expression wasn't so easy. I cannot say that much has changed, even now, but you had responded so simply that I figured you felt indifferent about it. You didn't discourage it so I kept the reason behind the choice to myself. I hadn't really cared for you to know anyway.

Recently, I noticed that you stopped bringing me gifts. I understand why this is so. Of course I am seventeen, an age fit for marriage, but marriage is not what I wish for nor will it ever be. I wish to walk alone, independent of anyone's help but my own.

Your visits have become shorter and less abundant as I have also noticed. During the few that you do make in your spare time, I can sense that our conversations are forced. You view me as a burden and I have nothing to say to you. I don't care where you've been or where you're going as I once had. It's quite pointless anyway. I've come to realize that your silence only masked your irritation with your obligation.

When you do find it necessary to part your lips, it only reminds me of the many times I asked you questions and you never responded. Most of the time, my words come out harshly, in sarcasm or I simply say nothing at all. Though it's nothing new, your silence has become more irritating over the years. I'd rather you leave than to sit and stare at me.

I remember the most recent visit. I had forgotten that your leaving and returning at night was not unusual. It was near dark when I decided to head for home from a practice. You had approached quickly, only allowing me to spot a blur from the corner of my eye. Naturally, I reacted, and had you not have stopped when you did, I could have killed you. The dagger, at the end of my outstretched arm, was less than a nail's length from your throat. I'll never forget your expression. I had seen it only momentarily but it spoke nothing but surprise. Regaining your mask, I thought that I saw hurt as well but I figured the dusk dark had its way of playing tricks. Withdrawing my weapon, I closed my eyes in relief and apologized as I walked on. When I turned, thinking that you had followed me inside, you were no where to be found.

It's been some time now since that incident that you've visited. It must be the child in me that is a bit concerned for you over this elapsed time, though maybe it is something else. No, I would rather shake my head to that, it's nothing else. Why haven't I told you to leave? You were compelled to take me in by Tenseiga. You owed Tenseiga my well-being for saving your life and foolishly I believed that you cared about me, that you were different from the rest of them. But now I know that all demons are liars and deceivers. I have no place with you and you haven't one with me.

* * *

A/N: Rin's thoughts were a little harder to write. I tried to center her thoughts directly to Sesshoumaru which is why it sounds like she's writing to him. Sesshoumaru's thoughts were easier because, though they are directed toward Rin, they are more for his own understanding, not hers. Not only did I fiddle with a few ideas there but having to write past/present seemed to be a challenge in this one as well.

**Chapter 3 - Friend to Foe**


	3. Friend to Foe

**Chapter 3 Friend to Foe**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

Rin walked through the forest, returning home from exterminating demons from a neighboring village. Walking by a field of flowers she stopped and reflected a moment. During the year that she had traveled with Sesshoumaru, he had allowed her to pick flowers occasionally from various fields like this one. She would always present them to him but never did he accept them. Kneeling amongst the flowers, she pulled a few from their fertile home and began working the stems, creating a necklace. Her eyes saddened as she finished her work. Looking up she realized how long that it had been since she had seen him. Four moons? Surely nothing had happened to him, she would have received word. She shook her head, the wind catching her hair and causing it to dance across her face. She could feel a knot build in her throat but swallowed it angrily. Why should she care?

She took a breath to calm herself only for slight shock to take over. Quickly, she replaced her expression with an indifferent one. He was watching her. She didn't wish to give him the satisfaction of thinking she didn't know he was there. Getting up, she turned and walked slowly out of the field. Coming to an overlook she stopped and glanced over her shoulder.

"I haven't seen you for some time my lord."

No response came.

"Would you deny me a moment of your presence?" She questioned.

Sesshoumaru moved from his position within the forest to join her at the edge of the overlook. She had become better than he had expected at picking up his presence. Maybe because she had been around him so much early on.

"I have not denied you anything, yet." The statement came out in little more than a whisper.

"Really?" She spoke under her breath as she raised an eyebrow but regained her indifferent expression.

He took the opportunity to glance her as he stepped beside her, ignoring the comment that she made. Her initial position seemed to shift, taking on a sway of confidence. Her half shut eyes and the tilt of the head communicated that she was interested in nothing, at least, not while he was around. She kept an air of experience and certainty about her. Her years were few yet the world could tell her nothing. He fought not to sneer. It was unsettling and arrogant!

"You are forgiven."

"For what?" She questioned.

"…"

"Oh…that night. Don't tell me that's what's kept you away?" She turned to face him and noticed a slight dip of his brow.

"I assure you it isn't."

"Good." She gave a quick nod and turned back toward the scenery before them."

Even as he did nothing more than stand next to her, he could feel the aura of tension surrounding her. She wasn't interested in making conversation. Why she had insisted on his presence was clear. It wasn't truly because she wanted to see him, for her questions were half-invested and a waste of time. When she stood and walked out of the field, he knew. She wanted to test him on her own terms. She required control of the situation.

He noticed the flower necklace that hung around her neck. A reminder to him of the smile that warmed his heart so long ago. It was now caged among the rest of the emotions that she had locked away when she decided to become a demon slayer. No key was to be found.

"Was there something you wished?" He questioned

"No…I assumed you did."

"Oh?"

"You were watching me."

"I was merely passing through when you called out to me."

"You are mistaken. Your presence was still until I moved. You were watching." She stated without hesitation.

"If you insist…"

"I do." She stated, barely allowing him to finish.

Rin knew that he had been avoiding her for a reason. Even now he didn't want to admit that he had been watching her. Was it that he was gradually moving away, hoping that she wouldn't understand what he was doing? If that was the case, she had already seen it coming several years ago. Even if he had left then and never returned she would have understood why. Maybe she would have even been better off.

All the signs pointed to one thing for him. The way in which she had reacted that night, four moons ago, should have been warning enough. But it was so unlike her that he needed to know for sure. This conversation only proved that there wasn't even a thread of connection left between them anymore. She was different and he didn't want to accept it. He had come to the conclusion that there hadn't been a good reason for her to choose the path that she had. She had simply grown up and with that, came change. Maybe it was time for them to go their separate ways.

Turning away from her, he began to walk away.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…"

He stopped, keeping his back to her.

"...should I expect that I will not see you again?" Her voice void of emotion.

"You only requested a moment of my presence."

Rin picked up the irritation that lingered in his words. She knew that it would come out sooner or later.

"Do not feel so obligated!" The words bit the air.

"What more do you wish of me Rin? Did I not protect you or was it that I did not provide enough for you when you were a child?" He questioned harshly.

"Of course. How foolish of me to forget that you did these things just for me. I should humbly bow at your feet and kiss the ground that you walk on. hn!"

His eyes narrowed as he watched her bow sarcastically, and turn away.

"Ingrate."

"Am I?"

"I did not think you to be foolish enough to try and make enemies with the one you betrayed!" He responded as he made his way into the woods.

Rin was taken aback by the statement. As she turned, she watched his shadow disappear into the trees. 'Enemies huh! Did you really need an excuse?'

* * *

A/N: Sorry about this coming out late. I had a ridiculously long paper to write this past week.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing and being patient!

**Chapter 4: From Want to Warning**


	4. From Want to Warning

**Chapter 4 From Want to Warning**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

Her brow furrowed as she paced the small hut and raked her fingers through her hair to bring it out of her face. Her anger building in conjunction with her thoughts. She stopped as her eyes landed on a brown case. Striding over to it, she yanked it away from the wall and flung the top open.

'You promised me. All I wanted was to be by your side. You made me believe that I could be with you forever. You lied to me; you left me here and all that I could ever think about was you. It was always about you! You and your damn quest for power! You think you repaid your debt to Tensaiga, but the debt that you really owe is to me! I'm the reason you have the power that you have now!'

She tore through the case, ripping out several kimonos that she had either outgrown or had yet to wear. Several of the villagers looked up from their work as she stormed out of the hut, scraps of material bundled in her arms and falling to the ground. Her hair disheveled once again and her breath, sporadic, as she nearly ran. Coming to the spot that she had spoken to him the day before, she tossed the material over the edge and watched the wind separate it as it floated towards its destination.

…

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, allowing the cool water of a small waterfall to run down the length of his hair and body. He frowned as an angelic image of her formed in his mind. Shaking his head, he pulled from underneath the water and snorted. Swimming to the edge, he rested against it. She was far from angelic. She was an overly confident, self-asserting, b... He couldn't bring himself to complete that thought despite the fact that she infuriated him to the point that it hurt! But she was all he could think about. Closing his eyes again, he ran his hand under the wet bangs against his forehead. Was he a fool? Only one would want to see her again.

…

Rin waited as the snake demon charged her. It's mouth as large as her body as it dared to inject her with its poisonous fangs. Jumping back at angles through the trees, she watched the demon change directions to follow her. Exactly what she wanted. Circling back quickly she threw one of the daggers to pin the tail of his body to a tree. Boldly, she waited, holding out her arm with the blade facing downward as if judging the distance the demon would have between his head and herself. Coming within inches of her hand, the demon stopped.

"Foolishhh woman, what will you do?"

"Foolishhh demon, you cannot move!" she mocked as she twirled the weapon in front of its face.

Trying to move he struggled. "What have you done?"

"I've only pinned you." She stopped twirling the dagger as her facial expression became serious.

"You will pay fo…"

"Be silent." The demon was cut off as the blade made it's way through it's scaly head.

She coldly pulled the dagger back out and watched the half of his body crumple to the ground. Walking over to remove the other dagger from the tree, she pulled it then waited for a moment.

"What are you looking at?" She turned her attention to the tree to the side of her as he continued to lean against it.

"Not much obviously. You're on my land."

Irritated by it she huffed. Taking a step back she drew a line in the dirt with her foot.

"And now I'm off it!"

He shook his head as he uncrossed his arms, "What happened to you?"

"You've never cared about what happened to anyone before. Don't act like you care now."

He allowed his brow to lift slightly, "Interesting!"

"What?"

"Exactly how did you come to that conclusion?"

Rin half laughed, unbelieving the question that he had just asked.

"You enjoy making people define your cold-hearted, unbending ways don't you? It's so annoying."

In all the time that he had been around Rin, this was the first time she had ever directly accused him of being cold-hearted. He remembered that as a child, she thought that he was far from it. Even, kind. He had always figured she was too young to truly understand that she was favored. He never showed emotion toward any other. Of course because he had shown her a different side of himself, she thought that he showed it to everyone else, which wasn't the case. Something about the words cold-hearted and unbending, coming from her, had an effect. It seemed to truly leave him stunned to find words.

"…cold-hearted?"

Rin turned to face him. Walking back toward him she closed the distance. She had never been closer to him than she was now and yet he hadn't moved at all. Was he trying to act as if he still trusted her? She tilted her head up slightly and met his gaze with her own.

"Was it not you who hated humans? You killed ruthlessly and effortlessly without a second thought did you not? You question others when you find it convenient yet you owe no one else an explanation. In what other way might I define the way in which you treat everyone around you? Cold-hearted sums you up quite well my lord."

Rin could hear the thunder sound and felt light raindrops as she challenged his gaze.

"If you must find me so cold-hearted then I suggest you take look at yourself. You've become consumed with your work. You find joy in killing. Something you never took an interest in before. You came clear across the lands just to seek that demon out!"

Rin glanced the snake demon's body behind her then smirked as her eyes fell back on his face.

"…an eye for an eye. You should be so proud of what you made me."

"Explain your meaning."

"…"

His gaze was cold and distant. It was reminiscent of the ones he directed at his enemies. He wasn't far from striking her, though his calm demeanor might have fooled someone who didn't know him so well. Clearly now, her proximity frustrated him. Smartly, she kept her cool and moved to a less threatening distance, but was surprised to find her wrist caught in his hand. She had gotten more of his attention than she wanted.

"Keep your hands off of me!"

"How am I involved with the way that you are now?"

"I don't owe you an explanation."

"Then why are you here?"

She snatched her hand from his grasp angrily as she continued.

"Seems like you've been too close to a few of the villages for their comfort. You would do yourself a favor by keeping your distance…"

"And if I don't?"

"I am a demon slayer if you haven't figured that out yet." She moved away from him, pulling at the sleeve of her kimono.

"So you are."

Had he not have pushed her, would she have admitted that she was there to warn him? She had, in fact, tried to leave without saying anything. But, had it not have been for his actions, would she have shown up at all? He looked down at his claws. She foolishly wished to challenge him, yet she was still so fragile.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for reviewing. This is going past six chapters obviously :)

**Chapter 5: Fighting Fair**


	5. Fighting Fair

**Chapter 5 Fighting Fair**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

Moving along a path, Sesshoumaru recognized the strong scent of Rin's blood and stopped only to turn and face the direction it was coming from. He could tell that she was close to the northern boundary of the West. The area consisted of nothing but demons and was a certain trap to any human foolish enough to venture in. His eyes narrowed at the thought of wanting to go after her. He had no reason to. He understood her to be a demon slayer, capable of fending for herself. Someone who betrayed you was not your responsibility.

Rin struggled to get up as multiple demons surrounded her. She had known better than to meet them on their own grounds alone but they had challenged her abilities. She realized that there was a fine line between arrogance and foolishness and she was currently walking it. Striking one of the demons down that charged her, she held her side as blood ran from a wound. Doing her best to fend them off, she felt another demon attack her from behind, tearing through the material and into her back. She stumbled but regained her stance as she struck down the offending demon. Taking out the last three she breathed deeply as her vision waned. She looked around and tried to focus but she was too fatigued. Laying onto the grass she closed her eyes for a moment. Things were quiet until she heard the sound of footsteps coming toward her. Fearing for her life, she tried to push back up to fight but her energy had drained completely. She shook from the blood loss as she heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"Did I anger you so much?"

"I am only finishing what you started."

She looked up to see his face but the blood of a wound against her forehead obstructed her vision. The last thing she saw was him raising the sword.

… …

Sitting against a tree she reflected on the past few days. Many of which had been busy traveling around to several different villages. Many of her nights had not varied greatly from her days. Sleep had not come easily and when it did it was less than peaceful. She seemed to fight as much in her dreams as she did in reality but with the opposite outcome. Maybe it was the excitement of the day that kept her on alert, even in her dreams.

"Lady Rin! Lady Rin!" The villager ran up to her, almost out of breath.

"What is it?"

"Demons! Many demons!"

"Stay here."

Coming up to the village she could see the mass of demons approaching. If they made it into the village, there would be no stopping them. She had to hurry.

Within feet of the village she position herself in front of them. Seeing her, they slowed to a stop.

"Human, you would stand in our way?"

"This village is under my protection. I will not allow you to enter it without going through me."

The lizard demon circled around her. "You are the one we've wanted dead for so long? But seeing you is such a disappointment. A tiny human woman."

"Do you question my ability to send you to your grave?"

"Precisely."

"Then leave this village alone and take me on instead."

"Bold human. So be it. But there is one condition. You will fight us on our own grounds."

She knew it was a trick. As soon as she got there, their numbers would most likely double to over fifty. But it was a chance that she was willing to take. She was not to be taken lightly.

"Fine. Lead the way."

… …

The demon screamed as her body was cut in two. Sheathing the sword, Sesshoumaru bent down to check to make sure Rin had only passed out. What was he supposed to do? Take her in again, care for her as he had done so many years ago? He couldn't see himself repeating the same mistake. He leaned against a tree. She wouldn't be grateful. She wouldn't care. After all he was the one who was so cold and unbending. It wasn't as if he loved her. He sat down.

It was near sunset before he noticed her move again. Slowly she opened her eyes. Her body felt sore as she pushed herself off the ground. Frankly, she was surprised that she was still alive. Hadn't Sesshoumaru tried to kill her? Reaching up to touch her face she winced. Her side was still covered in blood. She kept her gaze ahead of her.

"I was vulnerable. What stopped you?"

"You misunderstood my intentions. Even if I had wanted to kill you, I would have allowed you the honor of being at full strength."

"I don't owe you anything." She stood, though still a bit unsteady.

"You do."

"How so? All you did was change your mind."

"You're unaware that you left work undone."

"How am I supposed to believe a liar my lord?"

"The same way that I am supposed to believe that you're a demon slayer."

"Then you mean that I shouldn't believe you at all."

"Do you wish for me to validate what you are?"

"Only if it would satisfy you!"

"You do realize what you're suggesting?"

Rin nodded, "I am in my right mind my lord. I never assumed that you would be one to hesitate at the mention of a battle. I will allow you the choice of location if that is what concerns you."

He had been angry with her, yes but he had no interest in fighting her. It was a worthless battle. She had to know that she didn't have a chance against him. What was she thinking?

"No, I would not have you tarnish your position. We will do this the way in which we're meant to. Unexpected!"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for being patient and continuing to read and review. I hadn't planned on this update taking this long but school has been at the forefront :/

**Chapter 6: The Way I Remember (**_this title may change**)**_


	6. The Way I Remember

**Ch 6: The Way I Remember**

_I don't own Inuyasha or Rin's song_

"_In the mountains in the breeze, in the forest in my dreams, Lord Sesshoumaru where are you? Jaken is serving under you too…I will wait for you, on my own. Please return to me. Waiting all alone."_

She ran her finger tips through the water as she hummed a long forgotten tune. Looking into the moonlit reflection of the pool she frowned. Gathering some of her hair, she held it in the side pony tail that she had always worn but let it go with the slump of her shoulders. She wasn't a little girl anymore and she could never return to her past. Fond memories of a momentary childhood with her family played only to be taken away. She had lost her loved ones. But she thought that she had found a new. Looking up into the stars above, she felt anger that was overshadowed by sadness.

'I could never truly read his expression but I thought I saw kindness. I thought I saw someone who could love me. How could I have been so wrong?'

"Rin, he's at a village to the east of here." Sango interrupted Rin's thoughts as she sat in the grass beside her.

"I know. I could feel his presence pass overhead earlier."

"Must you do this?"

She nodded as she turned away from Sango's gaze.

"I don't understand."

"It's not meant to be understood Sango." She stood slowly

"You never told him, did you?"

"Why should I have? I called and begged for him to take me away. He didn't want me around, he never did." She stated sadly.

"Somehow, I believe differently. Kohaku told me about how he came after you two in the Meidou. He let Tenseiga go because he couldn't save you. Kohaku convinced me of what he saw. I don't think he's ever loved anything or anyone, as much as he does you."

Rin searched Sango's eyes looking for any untruth but found none.

"Even so, he's never told me. If he cared for me so much, he shouldn't have left me behind." She began to head toward the east as she heard Sango's words follow her.

"Tell him how you feel. Tell him why you are what you are and you won't have to spare a drop of blood or risk your life."

…. ….

"_Lord Sesshoumaru, that field of flowers is so pretty. May we stop so that I may pick some. I promise I won't take long."_

"…" _though he said nothing he stopped._

"_Thank you my lord! Come on Master Jaken!" she beamed as she jumped off of Ah-Un's back and raced toward the field as she pulled Jaken along._

_He followed after them making his way into the field. 'Interesting child. She finds joy in such miniscule things.'_

"_Lord Sesshoumaru, look at all the pretty colors. Wait!" She stopped him before he stepped on one of the flowers._

_Looking down, he realized why she had stopped him so suddenly. She picked the rare flower from its spot and held it up to him._

"_Here. This one reminds me of you Lord Sesshoumaru. It was the only one that stood out against the rest with blue and gold markings." _

"_It would be safer if you held onto it for me."_

"_Ok."_

He allowed the slight smirk to slip from his lips as the ruckus of the villagers' screams seemed to keep him from hearing himself think.

The moment he walked into the village, it had been mass chaos. He needn't say anything or kill anyone to get their attention. Rin would be on her way soon enough if she hadn't left already. He had purposefully flown over Edo, though he had promised her that her calling would be unexpected. He couldn't help but give her a moment to think things through.

Rin was the only one he had become close to in all his years and now he was waiting to kill her? It didn't make sense. He cared about her more than he wanted to admit. He risked his life for her. She was the only one who understood him but maybe she didn't. Even so, she was the only one he had trusted. How could she do this?

The first of the morning left him slightly ill as he watched her silhouette approach against the sunrise. She had no reserve, she had left promptly. She took this encounter seriously and so would he.

Leaping down from the top of the hut, he centered himself among the other dwellings.

"Demon, you will not continue to disrupt this village. Your fight is with me."

He noticed the slight quiver in her voice; it wasn't because she was scared, she was upset.

He waited to move toward her, "So be it. But, I want to know that I took your life at your best. I do not wish for regrets."

"Two weeks was more than enough. I assure you that I am at my best and I will have none."

She strengthened at his hesitation. "We will move away from the village. I do not wish to risk anyone's life but yours."

He narrowed his eyes but followed her until they came to a clearing. He watched her ready her stance as she pulled the two daggers from her sash. How could she hope to win? He knew her every move. The soft brown of her eyes became harsh and cold without a hint of feeling. He took in a silent breath as the wind slipped to nothing, setting a deadly background. Cracking his claws, he waited for her to approach. Who would be first to move?

The sound of grass underneath Rin's feet alerted him to the reality of the situation. Striking out with his claws, though meant to be a grab, was cut short.

'A barrier?' Slightly stunned he told himself to move as two daggers came straight down by his face.

"Do not underestimate me! If you wanted to kill me so easily, you should have done so two weeks ago!"

* * *

A/N: So the fight begins. Yes, Rin has been practicing!

**Chapter 7: Wear and Tear - **"Why are you holding back?" (Quote preview :) This is most likely the second to last chapter)


	7. Wear and Tear

**Chapter 7: Wear and Tear**

I don't own Inuyasha

Rin took a few deep breaths as she jumped back to quickly reevaluate her strategy. She needed to conserve energy. Without the skills of a true miko, the barrier would slowly strip her energy until there was nothing left. She was using the ability for a selfish act which meant that her chance and time to come out on top of this battle was substantially limited in comparison. She knew the barrier would only be a defense and even so she couldn't keep it up against his every attack; he was too fast.

He found himself hesitating to draw Bakusaiga. But right now, she was untouchable. It didn't make sense that she was able to maintain a barrier. She never claimed the abilities of a miko but her revealing that she had spent her time well during the past two weeks was clue enough. She was obviously a quick study, but maintaining that kind of energy had to be taking a toll on her body. She was conserving or better yet, trying to delay the inevitable. He drew Bakusaiga.

"So you're ready to fight now." She flipped one of the daggers in her hand as she sized him up.

"…don't waste your energy."

Before she could blink, he was there. She tensed and crossed the blades overhead to block the sword as he came down on her from the air. Gritting her teeth, she could feel herself being driven back. Her strength wavered as the daggers threatened to separate and allow the sword to come through. Her breath caught as her daggers slid apart and she faced down the sword against the barrier.

He jumped back as he tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword. He had half expected her to still have the barrier up when he first attacked her. Had he not have let up when he did she wouldn't have been able to form the barrier fast enough to separate herself from the sword. Despite his reserve to use his full strength, he knew that he still had to be cautious. The plan had been to damage her pride without damaging her. But she wasn't making that so simple.

"Why are you holding back?"

"I assure you I'm not."

"Don't lie to me."

He sneered as he readied himself against her. The sound of metal rang out as he blocked her attack and faced her down between the blades.

"You said you would do me the honor of validating what I am. Or are you ready to turn your back and run away like you did years ago?"

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't remember."

"What are you talking about?"

"You never answered my questions, I won't answer yours." She smirked as she removed one of the blades and missed his side only for her arm to be caught in his other hand.

"Now is not the time for games."

"Then quit playing with me."

He could feel her energy rising to form the barrier again and let her go to prevent her from doing so.

"You would be foolish to keep this up."

Rin ignored his words, sending him back into defense. It didn't matter whether she won or not at this point. She wanted him to know her frustration and anger no matter what the cost.

It pained him to see her so upset. Every time he got close, she used the barrier but eventually it started to fail and he abandoned Bakusaiga. It was the failed attempts that had caused her the most damage. The kimono torn, showing through to superficial wounds against her arms and waist caused by his claws. The few lone cuts against her cheeks were mostly caused by her own carelessness. The smell of her blood was something he didn't care to take in.

His body shadowed hers as she pushed back to her feet against the tree. He was ready for the fighting to end and the only way to get answers from her was to do what she wanted.

The daggers were out of sight. Her glare was her only form of defense. Surprise took her momentarily as she felt her neck threatened by his claws. Only a little more pressure could cause them to sink right through.

"Do it."

"I don't need your encouragement, I need you to answer me."

She swallowed as the fatigue of her eyes met the seriousness of his.

"Why do you say that I left you?"

"Because you did."

"When?"

"When Kaede died. I asked you to take me with you and you turned away from me. You didn't keep your promise." She struggled to keep the tears from falling.

"You were distraught and you were too young to make that decision."

"Admit it. You just didn't want me with you. I was a burden that you needed to get rid of."

"No, Rin."

"You told me I would be safer at that village than by your side. But I wasn't. I was attacked by demons and I called out for you. You didn't come for me. Sango came for me. I should have known better than to trust you or anyone else." He removed his hand from her throat as she turned her head to hide her emotions.

'So that was why she had become a demon slayer. To protect herself.' He shook his head realizing that his intentions had played against him.

"Rin, I wanted you to know that your own kind could be there for you as well. I wanted your decision to be fair. Had Sango not have been able to handle the situation, I would have stepped in but there was no need. That's why I didn't come back."

"…no…you were angry with me…you were going to kill me." She didn't want to believe what he was telling her.

"I thought that you had betrayed me by becoming a demon slayer. Even so, the day you thought I was going to kill you, was in your defense."

Her loss of awareness became evident as she seemed to look past him.

"Rin…" Her weight was unexpected as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck in an effort to keep from falling.

* * *

A/N: THE END! Ha just kidding!It took me longer than I expected to get this chapter right. I went through a bunch and I do mean a BUNCH of ideas!

**Chapter 8: Divided Decisions - **"What are you saying?"


	8. Divided Decisions

_**Chapter 8 Divided Decisions**_

_I don't own Inuyasha_

Hearing a familiar groan, Rin opened her eyes.

"A-Un?…I'm ok, I think." She wanted to reassure the two-headed dragon but she wasn't sure that was the case.

Looking around, she didn't immediately recognize where she was until she spotted Sesshoumaru standing at the overlook that they had spoken at some time ago. She watched him for a while, unmoving against the passing clouds. There was so much guilt that weighed against her but she needed to know one last thing before she could accept that it had all been her fault.

She allowed a whimper to escape as she pulled herself up using A-Un's saddle and leaned against them realizing how weak she was. Taking a step she felt her legs wanting to give but she summoned the strength to keep herself upright with Un's help. Smiling in thanks, she patted his head.

She took a silent breath, wanting to stop in her tracks as Sesshoumaru glanced her but said nothing. She could hear A-Un groan again in the background, almost seeming to encourage her to go forward. Swallowing, she gripped her sleeves as she joined him.

"…"

"…When you brought me back to life with Tenseiga, was it because it had saved your life? Was my care…what you owed Tenseiga?"

He could feel her hesitation but it was he who was still hesitating to answer. Her questions hadn't been anything less than surprising. They were valid and yet he had never thought of it that way. He had been compelled by Tenseiga to save her but he had already wanted to do so. He cared for her a great deal more than any debt would have allowed.

"No. Neither is true."

"So it was all my fault. Everything I said…that I did, I'm sorry and I understand if you won't accept my apology. I can't even forgive myself."

"The blame does not lie with you alone. I accept your apology and you have mine as well."

"Thank you but you have no reason to apologize to me."

"You deserved a better explanation for my leaving you in the village. I should have told you why."

Rin shook her head as she tucked a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear, knowing that it all had all been a misunderstanding.

Silence began to drift but this time, the silence wasn't annoying or filled with anger and tension. It was simply a bridge that neither of them were sure how to cross.

Rin allowed her confidence to rise and allowed her gaze to fall upon his face. Without his looking directly at her, she felt confident enough to allow it to settle. It was the first time, in a while, that she had _seen_ him past the anger and sadness in her heart. He was there again. The feelings that she had pushed away, tugged at her heart once again and she wasn't sure what to say.

"What will you do now?" He felt that the question was awkward at the moment but necessary if at least to break the silence. The reason she had become a demon slayer had been based on her will to protect herself, but driven by her anger with him.

"Head home I suppose. I'm still a demon slayer, and nothing can change that."

"I wouldn't allow you to make your decision to come with me then; you shouldn't have allowed yourself to make the decision to stay."

"What are you saying?"

"Neither decision was ready to be made. I promised you a chance to make a fair decision. You have that chance now."

He waited for her to take in his words. There was a lot to be considered over the past ten years. Exchanged words and hurt feelings and the lack of conversation and interest in each other's lives had slowly and painfully pulled them away from each other. They had even ended up as enemies when they never should have been in the first place. So where did that leave them now?

She lowered her eyes from his, finding her decision now, harder than she thought. Was it truly what she wanted?

"My lord, I can't. Things between us have changed. It just wouldn't be the same."

Those words weren't what he wanted to hear but he had to accept them. She had made her decision, free of any constraint. He allowed a brief nod to refrain from showing disappointment. There were no words that he could use to say that he agreed with her decision. To say that he 'understood' would have been a lie. Maybe he wanted to be blind to what had happened in the last ten years. It was almost as if it didn't matter anyway. He loved her and he always would.

Rin bent down to the grass beside her to pick two flowers, one blue and one gold.

"You always said that flowers were safest with me but I know that you're just as capable of protecting them as I am. I can't say good-bye unless I know that this flower is safe with you. If I ever send word asking to make sure that it's ok you'll have come back and prove that it is and I have to do the same."

He took the gold flower as she held it out to him. "You would put so much faith in this flower thriving under my care?"

She smiled as she blinked back tears and nodded, "I know that even though that flower refuses to grow anymore, you'll still care about her. You'll still protect her and you'll still love her, even though she doesn't know how to return it."

He inwardly reveled in the smile that he hadn't seen in so many years. Her words revealed that she already knew what he couldn't bring himself to tell her. But what she was implying of herself was hardly true.

"Then I should thank you for that."

She blinked somewhat shocked as he walked by her. It had happened so quickly that it left her speechless as her fingers lingered against her lips, yearning for his contact again.

"Wait!"

"I wasn't leaving without you."

* * *

_A/N:_ I really wanted to make sure I did this ending justice and I hope I did that. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this story and I appreciate everyone for leaving reviews and favoriting. Thank you :-)


End file.
